


Miss Your Voice

by anxious_logic



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (despite what the summary may lead you to believe), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_logic/pseuds/anxious_logic
Summary: Sometimes, Virgil really wishes he hadn't met Patton.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Miss Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate September Day 29: You have a telepathic link with your soulmate until you meet.
> 
> Warnings: Panic attack, very brief food mention

_C’mon, Virgil, breathe, it’s okay._

Virgil sucked in a desperate breath, collapsing against the wall behind him. As he slid down to sit on the hallway tile, the phantom echoes of Patton’s voice ringing through his head.

_Breathe in, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Out, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. That was amazing, can you do it again?_

Virgil followed the memory of Patton comforting him, letting his mind play back the sound of the other’s thoughts.

_It’s okay. Breathe. C’mon, Virge, I know you can do it. Just breathe._

As his breathing settled, the voice of his soulmate faded from his mind. He tilted his head back against the wall, a dull _thunk_ sounding as they hit.

It really sucked to have met Patton.

Don’t get him wrong – he loved Patton. (Not romantically, ew, but it was still love.) He loved his jokes, his baking, his company, his insights.

But he really missed the voice in his head. Patton had been there to calm him down from panic attacks, to walk him through overwhelming homework, to cheer him up on bad days. He’d been a friend, a constant companion, someone who Virgil could lean on _no matter what._

And then they’d met, in their first class of eighth grade. The voice in his head had disappeared, he was alone. Virgil had panicked – at first, he’d thought something had happened to Patton. They had been chatting about nothing, keeping Patton’s mind off of the fact that he was at a new school. Patton had mentioned he’d say hi to another person, a new kid greeted Virgil with the bubbliest smile and the prettiest curls he’d ever seen, and the voice had disappeared from his head.

(Looking back, he thinks it probably should have been obvious who Patton was. But he was in eighth grade, and a _stranger_ was talking to him, and _anxiety.)_

He took a deep breath, pulling out his phone.

 _I miss your voice,_ he texted Patton. Only seconds later, he got a reply.

_Aww, sweetie. :( Do you want me to call you?_

_Had a little panic attack, but I’m fine now._

Virgil knew he was being avoidant, so he shouldn’t have been surprised at the next message from Patton.

_That wasn’t an answer. Call or no?_

A tiny smile spread across his face.

_…yes._

His phone buzzed immediately with the incoming call from Patton.

“Hey,” he heard, feeling his chest relax as the voice of his soulmate came down the line.

“Hey,” he said back.

“You doing okay?”

“Better now I can hear your voice- oh god, that sounded so romantic and sappy, ew.”

A soft laugh came from Patton’s end of the line. “There’s nothing wrong with sappy, y’know.”

Virgil felt the very last of his situation-induced anxiety dissipate, balancing back to his average level. “Can you just- talk? A bit? About anything?”

He could almost hear the smile on Patton’s face. “Of course!! Now, I’ve told you about Luna the cat already, but I met another one outside today, they’re mostly gray with a little darker gray stripes…”

Virgil relaxed against the wall, letting his eyes close.

He'd figure this out.

It'd be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> One more day!!
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos?
> 
> I'm also on tumblr @anxious-logic!


End file.
